The present invention relates to a dental curable composition and an artificial tooth. More particularly, it relates to a dental curable composition having strong toughness, wear resistance, transparency, excellent adaptability/physical characteristics to intraoral long-term use and particularly excellent molding processability, which is useful in the production of an artificial tooth or a dental crown restorative material. Further, the present invention relates to materials for an artificial tooth produced therefrom and materials for the tooth excellent in moldability